


Перелом

by Pandorra



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M, OOC (may be), PWP, Psychology, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ от канона. Меч Гриффита не сломался, и Гатс не ушёл в то зимнее утро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перелом

**Author's Note:**

> Я старалась показать их такими, какими вижу сама. И как мне кажется, это реализовалось процентов на 80. Да, Гриффита я большей частью вижу именно таким. А Гатса хочу таким видеть. Этот фик я писала долго и тяжело - оба героя настолько сложны, неоднозначны, глубоки, что 7 тыс. слов мало для того, чтобы раскрыть их со всех сторон и вскрыть все их психологические проблемы. Данная работа - мой взгляд на ОТП всего лишь с одной стороны. Просто безумно хотелось дать им такую ночь.   
> Ещё деталь - может показаться, что у меня тут злоупотребление именами, но увы - автор просто терпеть не может все эти "мечник", "Ястреб", "любовник", "блондин", "брюнет", и т.д. Особенно с ними и особенно в этом тексте.

Комната была не его. Это Гатс мог сказать совершенно точно, потому что на его кровати была только одна подушка. Не три – одна. И его простыни никогда не были такими нежными, а одеяло – таким тёплым. К тому же, в его комнате не было камина. Об этом Гатс подумал, услышав треск поленьев. Он медленно открыл глаза и упёрся взглядом в окно. За окном была ночь, и бился в стекло обезумевший дождь. Сколько же он провалялся в отключке на этот раз? Болело плечо, ныл левый висок. Гатс с усилием поднял правую руку и коснулся того места, где меч Гриффита его задел. Перевязка. Как заботливо. Рукоятью по виску ненормальный командир его тоже приложил заботливо – вырубил на совесть, спасибо, что не убил. Во взгляде стоявшего напротив Гриффита Гатс тогда увидел непреклонную решимость — не пустить. В таком состоянии Гриффит был способен на всё.   
Только Гатса это не удержит. Вот отлежится и всё-таки... Он давно решил.  
Гатс отвернулся от окна в сторону двери и только тут заметил того, кто сидел в кресле рядом с кроватью. Огонь камина давал мало света, но этого человека Гатс узнал бы и в кромешной тьме. Гриффит был всё в том же дорогом камзоле, на коленях лежала книга. Закрытая. Гриффит рассеянно поглаживал корешок фолианта, молча разглядывая Гатса. Его лицо выглядело сосредоточенным, в глазах - усталость и странная, непонятная настороженность. Несмотря на внешнее спокойствие, он весь был, словно натянутая «на разрыв» тетива: напряжение скопилось в глубине синих глаз, в изгибе рта, даже в поглаживающей книгу руке.  
\- Почему ты не мог просто попрощаться? – вздохнул Гатс.   
Руки Гриффита сильнее вцепились в книгу.   
\- Странный вопрос для того, кто собирался уйти тайно.   
Контратака, и куда как успешная. В ушах ещё звенел полный слёз голосок Рикерта, взволнованный – Каски. А что подумали бы Гастон и другие ребята, безоговорочно следовавшие за своим командиром в гущу самого жестокого боя?   
Вот поэтому-то он и хотел уйти тайно. Гатс понимал, что его действия похожи на предательство, но всего не объяснить.  
\- Мы все заслужили хотя бы объяснения, Гатс, - мгновенно отозвался на его мысли Гриффит.   
Гатс выдохнул и попытался сесть. Под одеялом он был совершенно голый, не считая бинтов. Начало познабливать, то ли от раны, то ли от напряжения. Ему тоже было нелегко решиться. Отряд Ястреба стал семьёй. Семьёй, которая не предаст, не продаст какому-нибудь извращенцу за пару монет, не попытается убить, не будет кричать ему в лицо, что он чудовище и приносит несчастья.   
Правда была в том, что у каждого в этом отряде были и свои мечты. У каждого было что-то, кроме отряда. У всех, но не у Гатса. А ему отчаянно хотелось понять, что же может быть у него.   
Когда-то он сказал себе, что достаточно лишь сражаться за Гриффита, но этого оказалось мало. Теперь Гатсу хотелось большего, однако, оставаясь рядом с Гриффитом, он никогда бы не понял, чего именно. Гриффит слишком яркий, за ним не видно остального мира, он заполняет всё своим светом, собой, ослепляет. Идёшь за ним и видишь только его. А Гатс хотел видеть то же, что идущий впереди Гриффит.  
Для этого нужно было пойти рядом.   
Как всё это объяснить другим, если себе не получается? Попытался накануне, в той таверне, прощаясь с Джудо, но сам понял, что получилось плохо.  
Дрожь колотила сильнее.   
\- У тебя озноб, - рука Гриффита легла на лоб. – Двигайся.   
\- Чего?  
\- Ничего, - в тон серьёзно отозвался Гриффит. – Сейчас разденусь и буду согревать тебя. А то Каска спит давно, будить жаль.  
Гатс посмотрел на командира почти испуганно. Но нет, лицо Гриффита было серьёзным и всё таким же напряжённым, лоб пересекла вертикальная складка. Он скинул обувь и начал стягивать камзол.  
\- Эй… Гриффит, не стоит, правда. Хватит и пары одеял или вина какого-нибудь, ты чего…  
Гриффит молча бросил камзол на кресло и вытянулся на кровати, придвигаясь ближе. Раздеваться дальше он явно не собирался.  
\- Гатс, ты меня удивляешь, право слово. Столько лет вместе, а ты всё ведешься, как мальчишка, - в голосе Гриффита даже не слышалось улыбки, только усталость. Это остудило Гатса хлеще проскользнувшей в его словах язвительности. Раньше… до всего этого… до штурма Долдрей, покушения и убийства королевы Гриффит часто смеялся. Улыбка у него была светлая, чистая и детская, и смех хороший. Очень заразительный. Всякий раз хотелось улыбнуться в ответ. Гатс всегда попадался на его шутки... Прежний Гриффит обязательно не упустил бы шанса подшутить.   
\- Помнишь, когда ты только вступил в отряд, - вдруг сказал Гриффит, разглядывая аляповатый красно-золотой балдахин, - ты не просто шуток не понимал – ты, казалось, не знал, что люди умеют смеяться. Это стало почти потребностью – вызвать тебя на смех или хотя бы на улыбку. Как на поединок. Смогу или нет? Впрочем, я не сомневался, что смогу...  
Гатс усмехнулся. Вот в этой последней реплике на мгновение промелькнул прежний Гриффит – самоуверенный ребёнок с даром вести за собой людей, знающий, что весь мир будет его.   
Они так и лежали под одним одеялом, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, но Гатс не мог видеть лица Гриффита – казалось, тот намеренно лёг спиной. Зато с ним было тепло. Гатс думал о том, что, похоже, разговора о его уходе не избежать. Но они оба продолжали молчать.  
А Гриффит думал, что сегодня впервые испугался так, как не боялся никогда в своей жизни. Чудовищно. До тошноты. Он закрывал глаза и представлял, как его меч ломается под тяжестью удара Гатса… его меч ломается, и Гатс уходит. Сейчас Гриффит мог бы быть один в своей комнате. Один в городе. Во всём королевстве. В целой жизни. От этой воображаемой картинки заболело в груди, но Гриффит не стал прогонять её. Чем сильнее он сейчас испугается, тем решительнее будет. Он должен удержать Гатса. Должен понять и удержать, иначе никак. Нельзя допустить… никогда… ни-за-что.   
Он всегда воспринимал Гатса как неотъемлемую часть своей жизни. Гатс пришёл и остался. И так будет всегда.   
Непостижимо, какой страшной оказалась одна только угроза его лишиться. Они каждый день рискуют на поле боя, а командир авангарда Ястребов – в первую очередь. Но там Гриффит верил в него и в то, что Гатс не умрёт. Гатс-Сотнеубийца не позволит смерти забрать себя. А не он, так сам Гриффит. Белый Ястреб своего не отдаёт, даже вечности, если потребуется – и у смерти заберёт назад то, что его.   
Но сегодня он оказался просто не готов.   
\- Гриффит, зачем ты…  
\- Гатс, почему?  
Они заговорили одновременно, и оба замолчали. Гриффит продолжил первым:  
\- Почему ты так сильно хочешь оставить меня?   
Вот так просто. Один прямой вопрос, и в этом весь Гриффит. Просто вопрос, просто улыбка и тёплые руки, обхватывающие лицо, просто меч, удар в висок или вывихнутое плечо. Он никогда не уговаривал, не умолял, не грозил и не давил на совесть воспоминаниями о тех благах, которые дал своим солдатам. У него были другие способы добиться цели.   
\- У меня появилась цель… мечта…   
Словно это всё объясняло. Гатс пробубнил это совсем тихо. Даже показалось, что его не услышали. Но Гриффит пошевелился, повернулся лицом, подпёр голову рукой и посмотрел внимательно и изучающе:  
\- Расскажи.  
Гатс покачал головой:  
\- Забудь. Я к тому это всё, что ты бы отпустил меня, а? Ты… сильный, я тебе не нужен. Ты почти достиг своей цели. Каска всегда хотела быть твоим мечом, ты можешь положиться на неё. И остальные…  
\- Ты будто торгуешься, Гатс, - Гриффит прищурился и теперь цедил слова мягко, очень тщательно. Так он злился, Гатс за эти годы научился различать некоторые проявления его настроения. Это было трудно с таким самоконтролем, как у Гриффита, но возможно, если внимательно наблюдать и сильно стараться. – Будто одного человека можно обменять на другого. Или заменить старую мечту новой, - он подался вперёд, совсем близко. – Этого мало. Я не хочу довольствоваться малым. И не стану выбирать. Я хочу всё.   
Гатс едва удержал мягкую усмешку, так это было похоже на Гриффита — брать всё. «Так не бывает» и «Это невозможно» - не его слова. Он берёт вершину за вершиной, не думая о невозможном, а те, кто идут за ним, даже не видят всей неприступности преграды. И вот этого Гатс принять не мог. Поэтому поддаваться было нельзя.  
\- Тогда наши желания расходятся, - Гатс не должен был произносить этого вслух, но сказал всё равно. – Если тебе интересно, чего хочу я.  
\- Я знаю, чего хочешь ты, Гатс, - Гриффит говорил мягко, словно рассуждал сам с собой, внимательно подбирая слова. - Ты опять убегаешь, как убегал, когда мы встретились. Опять пойдёшь доказывать себе, что живёшь. Просто сбежишь и будешь убегать всегда, потому что это твоё наказание себе. Почему бы тебе не поверить уже, что ты заслужил лучшую жизнь? Ты всегда её заслуживал. Каждый человек имеет на это право, если осмелится его предъявить.   
Когда-то Гриффит увидел в его глазах тоску и обречённость загнанного, уставшего зверя. И только сейчас начал понимать, что его «Я решу, где и когда тебе умереть» было продиктовано желанием держать Гатса в своих руках и не дать ему убить себя в очередном бою с очередным «самым сильным рыцарем», чей топор может и не треснуть. Потухший огонёк, который смог разгореться вновь рядом с ним. Если ты можешь изменить жизнь одного, ты можешь изменить жизни многих. Ещё один шажок к своему королевству.   
Глупо. Всё куда проще. Так просто, что Гриффит посмеялся бы над собой, если бы был один.  
\- Я никого не наказываю… и никуда не убегаю, - сквозь зубы выдавил Гатс. Да что его все учат, как жить. Все сегодня прочитали ему мораль – Каска, Джудо, Рикерт, даже Коркас. Только Гриффита в списке не хватало.   
\- Убегаешь. От хорошей жизни. И от меня. А ещё от всех Ястребов, которые тебе дороги, пусть ты и молчишь.   
\- Я не убегаю! – Гатс уже начинал слегка злиться.   
\- Убегаешь, - невозмутимо отозвался Гриффит.  
Гатс выругался, перекатился и придавил его к кровати.  
\- Я тебя очень уважаю, но дам в зубы, если не прекратишь, а потом всё равно уйду. Я должен. У меня есть цель и ты…  
Гриффит спокойно выслушал его речь, а потом сказал:  
\- Побереги себя, рана откроется. И, к слову, где ты видишь себя со своей целью лет через пять?  
Гатс замолчал и отстранился.   
\- Это просто вопрос, Гатс. Цель – это нечто яркое и осязаемое. Где ты видишь себя через несколько лет?   
«Рядом с тобой».   
Нет. Рядом с тем, кем станет Гриффит через пять лет, такому, как Гатс, не место. И если Гатс сам не добьётся чего-то, если так и будет позволять Гриффиту добывать для него, как для всех остальных, дворянство и рыцарство, то так и останется позади.  
\- Не получится, Гатс, - это выглядело таким очевидным продолжением собственных мыслей Гатса, что он даже вздрогнул. Что чувствует Гриффит, когда с таким спокойствием говорит подобное? Гатсу всегда хотелось понять, насколько его спокойствие настоящее, а насколько зависит от умения контролировать себя.   
Гриффит удивил его - он вдруг перекатился и ловко оседлал Гатсовы бёдра. На лицо легли ладони - как тогда, три года назад. Гриффит - спокойствие и безмятежность, только теперь со слабой искоркой тепла в глазах, - оказался совсем близко. Гатс вдруг подумал, что прикосновения Гриффита никогда не были ему неприятны. С той самой первой встречи. Надо же, для него это было настолько естественно, что он даже не обращал внимания всё это время... Мысль мелькнула и ушла прежде, чем он успел додумать её до конца.   
\- Прости, но не получится. Я не отпущу тебя. Сколько бы ты ни приходил ко мне с мечом, как бы сильно ни хотел уйти, ты не уйдёшь. Ты нужен мне.   
\- Почему именно я? Почему тебе так важен я? В отряде ещё много народу. Каска так вообще...  
Ладони Гриффита сжались сильнее.  
\- Гатс, я говорил тебе - нет особой причины. Нет совершенно никакой причины, заставляющей меня рисковать собой для твоего спасения. Нет особых причин желать тебя рядом. Это просто данность. Ты нужен мне, а тебе нужен я.   
Гриффиту казалось, что когда-то он уже намекнул, почти явно сказал. Но в этом был весь Гатс – такой прямой, бесконечно милый Гатс, Боже, за что ему это? С ним не получаются намёки, ему нужно говорить прямо или не говорить вовсе. Проблема была в том, что они оба не были склонны говорить о таких вещах. Но кому-то надо уже сделать первый шаг.   
\- Поделись со мной своей мечтой, Гатс.   
\- Не трать своё время на это.  
\- Почему? – Гриффит был искренне удивлён. – Ты – мой близкий друг, я хочу знать.   
\- Друг? – выдавил Гатс, опуская взгляд. Поверить очень хотелось, но как же тогда те, другие слова? Он же просто боевой товарищ, солдат, пусть и сильный, пусть и командир, но не равный. Сам он до недавнего времени считал Гриффита другом, но теперь сомневался, что имеет право.  
\- Для тебя это новость? – Гриффит слега нахмурился. – Или ты три года был с Ястребами просто потому, что я победил тогда? Ты так и не нашёл здесь свой дом?  
\- Нет! – Гатс впервые за долгое время повысил голос на Гриффита. – Нет! Я рад, что я с Ястребами. Но ты - наш командир, я - один из твоих солдат, всё просто. Как мы можем быть друзьями... В твоём положении…  
\- В каком положении, Гатс? Я не дворянин по рождению, я едва ли знатнее тебя или любого из Ястребов.   
\- Но ты явно выше всех нас. К чему тебе такие друзья?  
Гриффит замолчал и задумался.   
\- Высота, на которую мы можем взлететь, определяется лишь нами. Любой из Отряда может всё, если захочет. Но ты, Гатс, ты разве не видишь, чего достиг за эти три года? Ты стал незаменим для нас. Тебя любят солдаты. Для них ты – пример.  
Гатс не думал, что можно рассматривать это так. Что для кого-то он может быть, как Гриффит – примером.   
Но он знал, что всё это - не навсегда. Ничего не бывает навсегда.  
\- Я был частью Отряда. Но теперь ты почти добился всего. Война окончена. Все в Отряде заняты своими мечтами. Ты сильный и справишься сам, я не хочу идти за тобой дальше как один из твоих солдат. Я хочу добиться чего-то своего. Мне лучше уйти и быть одному, так всем будет легче.  
\- Всем? - лицо Гриффита застыло, а тон опять стал обманчиво мягким. Злится. - Ты не обо всех сейчас думаешь, Гатс. Позволь сказать тебе, что лучше никому не будет.   
Гатс чувствовал, что его голова сейчас лопнет - так она раскалывалась. От удара в висок или от того, что он уже не понимал, о чём говорит Гриффит? Или потому, что тот всё ещё сидел на его коленях и был так близко?   
Гриффит думал о том, что нужно сделать первый шаг, пока всё не стало совсем плохо. Это противоречило его привычкам и принципам, но какое они имели значение, когда на кону большее. Гатс просто не замечает, каким стал, чего достиг, не видит своего собственного света.  
\- Помнишь, на следующий день после твоего первого сражения вместе с нами, у колодца, ты спросил, почему я рисковал собой ради простого солдата-новичка?   
Гатс помнил. Но не очень понял тогда, о чём шла речь.   
\- Я не хотел терять нечто потрясающее. За три года ничего не изменилось, Гатс. Я хотел, чтобы в Ястребах ты нашёл свой дом и оставался с нами всегда. Я думал, ты хотел того же. Ты никогда не был обычным солдатом, и просто другом тоже. Я полагал, что ты принадлежишь мне, потому что завоевал тебя в том поединке. Но ты завоевал меня ещё раньше, в замке. Убил Базусо и захватил все мои мысли.   
Гриффит наклонился к самому уху Гатса, почти касаясь его, и прошептал едва слышно:  
\- Из всех людей… ты – самое непостижимое, что со мной случалось, Гатс.   
Они так и сидели - Гриффит не отстранялся, Гатс молча смотрел ему в глаза и думал, что, наверное, чего-то недопонял тогда на лестнице. И этот вопрос нужно обязательно прояснить, никак нельзя оставлять всё, как есть. А потом Гриффит пошевелился, собираясь встать, и Гатс не понял, как его руки оказались на талии Гриффита и зачем они притянули к себе человека, от которого Гатс ещё на рассвете собирался уходить — успел только заметить, как удивлённо распахнулись синие глаза.  
Гатс в своей жизни целовался мало. Вернее, пару раз случайные товарищи по отрядам тащили его за собой «по бабам», и он даже пытался, но дальше поцелуев дело не зашло ни разу. Губы, которые он помнил, были сухие, обкусанные, и заканчивалось всё тем, что он сбегал, едва потрудившись придумать предлог. Уже после второго такого случая ходить в подобные «походы» Гатс перестал. Конечно, он понимал, что это случайные женщины, и он просто не встретил ещё ту самую. Да и вряд ли когда-нибудь. Он вообще сомневался в том, что ему это нужно, хоть с особенной, хоть со шлюхой.  
Губы у Гриффита были мягкие, полные, по-женски нежные. Наверное, почти такие, какие могли бы быть у той самой, но почему-то они принадлежали командиру его отряда. Гатс начал торопливо, неумело и грубо, но сам себя остановил - нельзя так с ним. Он уложил Гриффита на себя, обхватив талию одной рукой, а вторую погрузил в мягкие волосы, удерживая голову. У него и волосы были такие, что не оторваться... Жуть как не хотелось прерываться, даже на то, чтобы Гриффит дал ему в челюсть.   
Но Гриффит и не думал сопротивляться. Вместо этого он ответил, умело и жадно, показывая, как надо. Гатс был абсолютно обнажён, между ними было только одеяло и одежда Гриффита. Не почувствовать, что Гриффит загорелся так же быстро, как и сам Гатс, было невозможно. Но они оба не торопились что-то с этим делать. Целовались, пока хватало дыхания, потом оторвались друг от друга, жадно глотая воздух и не отводя взглядов. Глаза у Гриффита были совсем безумные. Гатс подумал, что наверняка выглядит так же. И что нужно сейчас всё объяснить. Он даже открыл рот, но Гриффит тут же накрыл его ладонью:  
\- Молчи, просто молчи...   
И Гатс молчал. Целовал жадно, становясь всё смелее. От Гриффита действительно можно было сойти с ума — от его шёпота, безумных, голодных глаз, его умелого рта. Гатс никак не мог оторваться, будто слаще ничего не пробовал. Ловил губы губами, сосал, покусывал, толкался языком, вбирал в себя едва слышные стоны. Гриффит полностью лёг на него, отвечал так, будто уже отдавался, позволял творить со своим ртом всё, что Гатс хотел. У обоих будто сорвало всю разумность, остатки самообладания, сдержанность, оставив только голую, ничем не прикрытую потребность.   
Гриффит мягко отстранился и начал раздеваться - торопливо, но ловко, без лишних движений. Лицо у него было разом напряженное, тревожное, хмурое и отчаянное, словно он всё ещё ждал, что Гатс его остановит.   
Но Гатс не останавливал.  
Он просто не смог бы - Гриффит был таким жадным и желающим, сам подставлялся под ладони, сжимал бёдра Гатса коленями, двигался на нём, хотя не мог не чувствовать твёрдый, возбуждённый член. Если бы не штаны, Гатс бы уже давно взял его, пах просто крутило от болезненного возбуждения, от новых, незнакомых, непонятных ощущений. У него вообще сейчас болело всё - тело, которое не стоило бы беспокоить, но к демонам покой. Губы, которые хотели вернуться к прерванному занятию. И в груди — непонятно почему, но болело, ныло, тянуло изматывающе. Почему сейчас? Они уже в постели, Гриффит хочет его, достаточно посмотреть на раскрасневшееся лицо, прикушенную до крови губу – Гатс потянулся, поймал её, слизывая кровь – и откровенные движения. Но сердце всё равно болит.  
Гриффит, наконец, извернулся, стягивая штаны - встать с кровати, оторваться даже на мгновение было немыслимо, Гатс может опомниться, начать думать, сожалеть, нельзя дать ему такой возможности, нельзя ни на секунду позволить ему скинуть с себя это сумасшествие. Как же болит сердце, почему оно болит? Гриффит всегда знал, чего хочет, и себе не врал. И Гатса он хотел всегда и всего, целиком, только для себя. Гатс сводил его с ума, от его присутствия рядом останавливалось дыхание, голова кружилась от восхищения этой грубой, крушащей всё на своём пути силой, с которой мало что могло сравниться. Достаточно просто того, что они идут вместе, что Гатс всегда за его спиной, с ним Гриффита никогда не настигнет поражение, с Гатсом Гриффит был способен на всё. Если Гатс просто рядом - этого довольно. Гриффит думал, что со своими желаниями как-нибудь разберётся, Гатс слишком важен, важнее похоти, пусть просто будет рядом.  
Но не сейчас. И не тогда, когда Гатс наконец-то хочет сам. И не тогда, когда жизненно необходимо показать ему то, что словами они всё равно друг другу не скажут. Потому нельзя останавливаться.   
Полностью раздевшись, Гриффит склонился над Гатсом, и бехелит упал тому на лицо.  
\- Сними его, - отмахнулся Гатс. На самом деле он сказал это не думая, и не ждал, что Гриффит послушается, тот никогда не расставался с камнем. Но Гриффит, не отрывая от Гатса безумного, горящего, жадного взгляда, без колебаний стянул шнурок с шеи и бросил бехелит в сваленную на полу одежду.   
\- Всё, о чём попросишь, Гатс... Всё, о чём попросишь.  
Это было как мечом в грудь. Большее, чем просто уступка с бехелитом. В этом шёпоте было дозволение на... всё. Гриффит всегда умел это делать - вышибать из Гатса дух и побуждать к тому, чего бы Гатс сам никогда не сделал.  
Гатс подхватил его и перевернулся так, что на спине теперь лежал Гриффит. Наверное, рана болела. Наверное, шумело в голове. Но это было совершенно не важно. В глазах Гриффита вспыхнуло что-то, похоже на торжество, удовлетворение и удовольствие, предвкушение и одобрение - и всё это сразу. Наконец-то он засмеялся - тихо и искренне. Гатс собирался его взять, отыметь, трахнуть – и Гриффит это позволял. Более того, он этим наслаждался. Непобедимый командир Отряда Ястреба и новый Белый генерал Мидланда... его Гриффит... так не может быть...  
Гатс наклонился, неловко задевая своим губами его, и Гриффит подался навстречу всем телом, развёл ноги, обхватывая ими чужие бёдра, раскрыл губы, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Между их обнажёнными телами уже не было лишней ткани, Гатс чувствовал животом возбуждённый член Гриффита, чувствовал, как жарко у него в паху, Гриффит недвусмысленно выгибался навстречу, прижимался к нему ягодицами, тёрся, лишая рассудка, показывая, что всё можно, прямо сейчас, ну же!   
Гатс зарычал от нахлынувшего желания и потребности овладеть, забыл, что даже не знает, как это надо делать. Он хотел так сильно, что подался вперёд и начал вставлять сразу, не думая, что делает больно. Глаза Гриффита на мгновение распахнулись, но он лишь сильнее стиснул плечи и двинулся навстречу. И это отрезвило Гатса. Он вдруг увидел себя, большого, распалённого желанием и похотью, готового причинить боль тому, кому никогда бы и не подумал делать больно. Ведь такой акт – это всегда боль, не может от этого быть хорошо тому, кого берут. Его накрыло воспоминаниями - тяжёлое тело, искривленное похотью лицо Донована, шок, боль, непонимание, ужас и стыд маленького мальчика. Что он делает? Он сам сейчас как Донован – такое же чудовище, зачем Гриффит позволяет, зачем ему эта боль, разве не унижением для него был Геннон! Неужели всё это только для того, чтобы удержать Гатса? На его лице отразился весь ужас и раскаяние от того, что происходит. Тело трясло от возбуждения, но Гатс сделал усилие и попробовал отстраниться. Лицо Гриффита расплывалось, становилось его собственным лицом… Почему оно расплывается?   
Воспоминания вспышками замелькали под веками, возвращая в ту давнюю ночь, которую Гатс старался затолкать подальше и похоронить.   
\- Гатс! – руки Гриффита крепко схватили его, не давая отодвинуться. Он был встревожен, в глазах плескалось удовольствие напополам с болью, но губы улыбались, а голос звучал мягко. - Гатс, вернись! Будь со мной... всё хорошо... – его пальцы коснулись лица Гатса, тот задышал ровнее и начал постепенно приходить в себя. И только тут заметил, что сдавливает плечи Гриффита изо всех сил, а тот даже не пытается освободиться. Гатс медленно разжал и убрал руки, попытался сделать над собой усилие и отстраниться.  
\- Прости… я… - сиплый шёпот с трудом вырывался из сдавленного спазмами горла, - не могу сделать такое с тобой.  
Гриффит не дал ему отодвинуться, наоборот – ещё крепче сжал ногами бёдра, погладил по спине, по груди.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал, Гатс… Я хочу тебя так сильно, что не отпущу сейчас. И ты этого хочешь.   
Он говорил прерывисто, голос дрожал, дрожали руки, губы, по всему телу шла мелкая судорога, взгляд у него был такой же мягкий, как и голос.  
\- Я делаю тебе больно…  
\- Это вряд ли... Ты так хорош... столько неистовой силы... столько нетерпения… Если ты сейчас остановишься, я точно тебя убью… Давай… не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня, тут только я, никого больше – я и ты, – едва слышный шёпот, ласкающие движения ладоней отгоняли некстати нахлынувшие воспоминания. Гатс подался вперёд очень медленно, осторожно, вместо яростной похоти - нежность и потребность не причинить боли. Они так крепко держались дуг за друга, Гатс ни на мгновение не закрывал глаз, пытаясь делать то, что у него никогда не получалось – понимать чувства Гриффита по малейшему изменению в мимике, по каждому вздоху. Он впервые в жизни брал кого-то... вот так, нежно и чутко.   
Увы, его не хватило надолго. С каждым движением Гриффит дышал всё тяжелее, громче, но стоны сдерживал, и Гатса сводило это с ума – он хотел их услышать. И едва не кончил, когда сильно двинул бёдрами и услышал слабый вскрик. Гриффита била дрожь, он прикусил язык, замер и вдруг резко насадился до конца.   
\- Совсем… охренел?! – прошипел Гатс.  
Они замерли оба. Гриффит закрыл лицо руками и затрясся, приведя Гатса в ужас. Тот не ожидал слёз.  
Но это были не слёзы. Гриффит смеялся – беззвучно и искренне.  
\- Гатс, - слова давались ему с трудом. Кто говорит в такой момент? Да кто в такой момент вообще смеётся! – Ты так… очарователен… не могу, прости… я тебя люблю, правда, но... Ты бы видел своё лицо, - Гриффит потянулся и поцеловал его губы. – Рана от стрелы болит куда сильнее… Всё хорошо… честно. Я не хрупкая дама.  
\- Больной придурок! Смешно… ему, - Гатс и хотел бы злиться, но против воли улыбался сам.   
\- Мне хорошо. Не сдерживайся.  
О, да, Гриффит не хотел, чтобы Гатс сдерживал себя, он хотел довести его до потери контроля, сорвать ограничения и увидеть настоящего Гатса. Он хотел, чтобы вся эта грубая сила обрушилась на него словно лавина. Гриффит действовал сейчас на интуиции, но, кажется, знал, как довести Гатса до нужного состояния. Гатс не ощущал ни малейшего сопротивления, лишь податливость чутко отзывавшегося на его движения тела, словно оно – его продолжение. Гриффит знал, как это – отдаваться целиком. Он не старался остановить, не перехватывал контроль, не говорил, как бы ему хотелось. Но он ловил каждое движение Гатса и отзывался на него именно так, как нужно. Рассыпавшиеся по подушкам длинные волосы, бледная кожа, припухшие, истерзанные самим Гатсом губы и сумасшедшие синие глаза. Тонкая шея. Сильное, гибкое тело. Сбитое дыхание. Гриффит не стонал, не кричал, просто дышал громко и сорвано, кусал губы, выгибался, смеялся дико и счастливо, когда Гатс становился особенно груб, кусал в шею или плёчо, втягивал губами кожу, оставляя собственническое клеймо. И не отрывал взгляда. И этим сам брал его с потрохами. Такое безграничное доверие и открытость провоцировали Гатса на безумные вещи. Чем сильнее и яростнее он вбивался в это тело, тем с большим наслаждением откликался Гриффит. Гатс всегда знал, что Гриффит красив – самый красивый человек, которого Гатс встречал в своей жизни. Но это никогда не имело особого значения. Не красотой он зацепил и держал. Кажется, Гатс отдал своё сердце в тот момент, когда его лицо взяли в ладони и сказали, что он теперь кому-то принадлежит. Потому что это – то самое, чего Гатс всегда хотел. Жить для кого-то. Сражаться не ради себя. Знать, что нужен. Знать, что его спину всегда прикроют, за него бросятся в бой и будут драться, чтобы защитить. Это было у других, почему не могло быть у него? Гриффит принёс в его жизнь свет и смысл, заглушил одиночество и отчаяние. А теперь оказалось, что и сам Гриффит нуждается в нём. Что Гатс важен не меньше. Гриффит отдавал ему себя, свой свет и своё тепло. Всё, чего Гатс когда-то хотел. И в нём проснулся хищный собственник, у которого появилось то, что он не хочет отдавать, хочет защищать и чем он хочет обладать. Пусть даже так – резко, жадно, бешено, чтобы накрывало удовольствием, чтобы синие глаза, затуманенные страстью, смотрели только на него. Чтобы не отталкивали, не называли чудовищем. Кто-то, кто может выдержать его напор, принять в себя его ярость и заполнить пустоту.   
Каждый из них нуждался в том, что мог дать другой. И они оба были слишком голодными сейчас. Когда воздержание длится так долго, остановиться потом очень трудно. Когда одержим другим настолько сильно, можешь позволить ему всё. 

\- Кажется, я согрелся, - внезапно сказал Гатс, вызвав новый приступ хохота у Гриффита. Одеяло давно валялось на полу, Гатс лежал, положив под голову здоровую левую руку, а Гриффит – на животе, обняв подушку и в данный момент уткнувшись в неё, чтобы заглушить смех. Рана опять начала болеть, а повязка пропиталась кровью, которой он измазал простыню и самого Гриффита, но тот пока не собирался что-то с этим делать.   
То, что сейчас произошло, не хотело отпускать. Тело Гатса ныло, но это было приятно. Что гораздо удивительнее – Гриффит выглядел совершенно довольным.   
\- Это и правда так приятно? – вопрос сорвался сам собой, Гатс не успел его удержать.  
Гриффит поднял на него взгляд, мгновенно ставший серьёзным. Гатс посчитал нужным пояснить:  
\- Ну… когда… когда… - язык не слушался, - тебя берут… вот так.  
Гатс помнил рассказ Каски. Про то, что Гриффит расцарапал себе всё тело на утро после ночи с тем старым боровом. Но ведь он не знает, что Гатсу известно. Вот и не узнает.   
\- Я понял, - Гриффит помолчал. Правда была в том, что он сам не ожидал такого. Ночь с Генноном была мерзким, грязным и унизительным эпизодом. И физическая боль была ещё не самым худшим. Страшнее было всё то, что ублюдок требовал от него и делал сам. Гриффит постарался выкинуть из головы то воспоминание – оно мертво, ему не место в одной постели с Гатсом. К Гатсу его тянуло сильно и постоянно. Когда тот потянулся сам, Гриффит был готов к неприятным ощущениям, которые принёс единственный подобный опыт, но всё равно хотел. Впервые в жизни тело реагировало так сильно и жадно. И всё получилось совсем не так. – Это связано с некоторой болью в теле, но хм-м… никакого унижения, если ты об этом. Это оказывается безумно хорошо, когда отдаёшься тому, кого… - запинка была секундной, но всё же была, - хочешь.   
Гатс задумался.  
\- И тебе бы не хотелось быть… тем, кто берёт?  
\- Это не имеет значения, Гатс, - Гриффит подтянулся и устроился головой на его груди, положив подбородок на сложенные руки. Теперь он был совсем близко и снова смотрел прямо в глаза. Сейчас Гатса это… как-то смущало. – Я хотел тебя с первой встречи. Важно только это.  
Гриффит не ждал от Гатса ответного признания. У Гатса вообще было сложно со словесным выражением чувств, такой уж он. Пусть не говорит, Гриффит как-нибудь разберётся с этим. Тело говорило не меньше. Такой срывающей все его выстроенные преграды и разумные правила страсти и силы нет больше ни у кого. Гатс первым потянулся к нему сегодня. Значит, всё хорошо. Его что-то гнетёт, но они, кажется, это преодолели. Возможно, позже Гриффит узнает, что, но сейчас воскрешать неприятный момент не хотелось. Пусть Гатс остаётся таким же – расслабленным, с лёгкой улыбкой на губах. Он поудобнее вытянулся на теле Гатса, бездумно скользя ладонями по груди и бокам, с удовольствием оглаживая кончиками пальцев твёрдые мышцы и шрамы. В этом человеке всё завораживает…  
\- Гриффит…  
\- М?  
\- Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
Губы сами растянулись в улыбке – у Гатса снова встало, это… обнадёживало. В этот раз можно не торопиться, не опасаться, что Гатс опомнится и остановится. Можно всё сделать медленно. Обнажённым его Гриффит видел не раз – на привалах во время купания, в лазарете после очередного ранения. Тело Гатса сводило с ума не хуже него самого. Он вообще был на удивление гармоничен – сила внутри и снаружи, воплощение неистовой мощи. Под ладонями Гриффита сейчас эта мощь вздрагивала и пробуждалась, её можно было трогать руками и губами, управлять ею, принимать её в себя… Гриффит медленно скользнул губами и пальцами ниже, к паху, наблюдая за Гатсом.  
Когда Гриффит коснулся его члена рукой, а потом языком, Гатс честно попробовал оттолкнуть – гордый Гриффит, командир Отряда Ястреба не может у него сосать, это же просто невозможно. Но у Гриффита были сильные руки – бёдра Гатса прижали к кровати, губы сильнее обхватили член и втянули глубже. Гатса подбросило от этих ощущений – горячо, мягко, влажно, тесно, язык проворно скользит вдоль ствола. Гатс рвано задышал, потом застонал и сам начал подаваться навстречу. Он попробовал обхватить ладонями голову Гриффита, то ли собираясь всё же отодвинуться, то ли наоборот – Гатс уже сам не знал, мыслей не осталось, думать было невозможно, удовольствие накатывало горячими волнами. Но Гриффит перехватил его руки, сжал запястья и держал, не давая ничего сделать. Оставалось только извиваться, стонать и рычать от удовольствия. Если Гриффит сейчас не остановится, Гатс кончит прямо в…  
\- Стой… - губы не слушались, - да стой же, мать твою…  
Гриффит отстранился и поднял голову. Наверное, зря – задыхающийся, с припухшими блестящими губами и пылающим лицом он представлял собой очень... вдохновляющее зрелище, а Гатс и так уже был на пределе.  
\- Я хочу не так… - Гатс замолчал, подумал, что всё это под влиянием момента, наверняка ошибка и на самом-то деле ему не нужно. И торопливо закончил, боясь передумать: - Давай ты меня.  
Удивление на обычно блаженно спокойном лице Гриффита стоило того, чтобы это сказать. Однако оно быстро исчезло.  
\- Не передумаешь? – всё же голос слегка дрожал.  
\- Нет, - Гатс упрямо покачал головой. – Если это будешь ты – всё нормально. Хочу узнать…  
Он сам оборвал себя, и Гриффит подумал, что тут явно что-то личное, не просто любопытство. Ему очень хотелось смеяться – от счастья и от того, что происходит, от такого неожиданного Гатса. И потому что сегодня совершенно сумасшедшая ночь. Но сейчас не время. Гатс опять был напряжён и серьёзен.  
\- Нет, так не пойдёт, - Гриффит покачал головой и отстранился, - ты как на казнь идёшь или долг исполняешь. Повернись на живот.  
Гатс подчинился. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он вздрогнул, когда возбуждённый член коснулся простыней, и вспомнил ощущение губ и языка Гриффита на нем. И дёрнулся ещё раз, когда почувствовал чужие руки на своём теле. Руки медленно погладили, спустились к ягодицам, ниже, развели ноги.  
\- Будь со мной, Гатс, - Гриффит коснулся его уха губами. – Думай обо мне. Это я касаюсь тебя здесь, моё тело накрывает тебя. Это я. Всё хорошо.  
И Гатс честно постарался именно так и думать. Он закрыл глаза и вспоминал Гриффита под ним, как он тяжело дышал, кусал губы, как преображало его лицо удовольствие. Сейчас его губы скользили по спине, язык легонько касался шрамов, погружая Гатса в состояние неги, которое ему раньше было совершенно незнакомо.   
Для Гриффита это тоже были совершенно новые ощущения. Гатсу принадлежали почти все его мысли и желания последних лет; владея его мечом и его жизнью, Гриффит только сегодня ночью осознал, что он сам принадлежит Гатсу. Дойти до такой тесной близости, отдать себя - для Гриффита и правда не имело значения, если всё будет так и дальше, ведь это Гатс - слишком долгое воздержание давно требовало выхода.  
Но то, что он собирался сделать сейчас, для самого Гриффита тоже было впервые. А какая-то отчаянная решимость и напряжённость Гатса не добавляли уверенности. Гриффит делал всё, чтобы довести его до безумия, заставить забыть, где он, выкинуть из головы все мысли. Гатс был очень страстным, Гриффит уже убедился, что в дурмане желания тот мог полностью потерять над собой контроль. Надо довести его до такого состояния, чтобы он сам просил. Тогда обоим будет легче. И Гриффит сделал для этого всё. От простого взгляда на большое, мощное тело привычно-сладко замирало сердце и тянуло в паху, ласкать его можно было очень долго, просто теряя голову от его реакции. Гриффит целовал его спину, едва ощутимо касался языком шрамов, царапал кожу. Руки спустились на поясницу, скользнули под бёдра, приподнимая их, чтобы рука смогла обхватить член, а другая в это время продолжала гладить ягодицы. Гатс дышал хрипло и сорвано, отчаянно двигал бёдрами, от вида его такого Гриффит уже и сам был почти на грани, но... нет, ещё рано.   
\- Ублюдок... - прорычал Гатс, - издеваться вздумал?  
\- Замолчи, - прошептал Гриффит, выпустил его член и развёл бёдра Гатса шире. Тот дёрнулся, пытаясь свести ноги вместе, но сильные руки ему не позволили. Гатс почувствовал в себе палец. Паника и страх затопили с новой силой, но нежный шёпот опять выдернул из тьмы:  
\- Всё хорошо, Гатс... Расслабься. Просто доверяй мне.  
Гриффит был единственным, кому Гатс доверял, зачем он просит об этом?!   
Было неприятно. Но не унизительно. И стыда тоже не было. Гатс снова вызвал в памяти образ Гриффита, тело которого под ним самим била дрожь, и едва не кончил.   
Когда пальцев стало два, Гатс приготовился к боли, но её не было. Действительно, раны болят сильнее. И возбуждение не уходило, Гриффит умело держал его на нужной грани. А потом проник глубже, тронул внутри, и Гатс зарычал - в глазах потемнело от затопившего всё удовольствия. Он сам не отдавал себе отчёта, что двигает бёдрами навстречу.  
\- Кажется, ты готов...  
Внутри стало пусто, а потом Гриффит лёг сверху, прижимаясь к нему, и у Гатса зашлось сердце. Он не понимал, от чего больше - от осознания, что его сейчас поимеют, или от ощущения возбуждённого члена Гриффита у своей задницы. Гриффит положил руки на его бёдра, не давая двигаться, приподнял их и начал вставлять - очень медленно, осторожно, следя за реакцией.  
Гатс кусал губы до крови и старался вообще не двигаться. Страх появился снова, он ждал сейчас только адской, заглушающей всё боли, рвущей изнутри. Гриффит, Гриффит, это Гриффит... Лицо Гриффита под веками сменялось похотливой рожей Донована. Убирайся в ад, ублюдок! Хорошо, что он кричал это мысленно, Гриффит бы не понял. И именно эта мысль вытянула его из воспоминаний, внезапно рассмешив, заставила расслабиться и понять, что той жуткой боли по-прежнему нет.   
Гриффит замер и так же медленно подался назад. Внутри жгло, боль была необычной, но терпимой. Гатс попробовал двинуться навстречу. С каждым новым движением становилось легче. Темп ускорился, но Гриффит явно старался себя сдерживать.   
\- Давай... быстрее, - прошептал Гатс.  
Гриффит сильнее двинул бёдрами, проникая глубже и доставляя удовольствие, от которого сознание Гатса рассыпалось. Это было хорошо, это было сильно, наслаждение лишало рассудка. Инстинкты тела, наконец, заглушили голову, Гатс слушал только его, подавался навстречу охотнее, наращивая темп и отдаваясь яростнее и глубже.  
\- Кто кого имеет, Гатс?  
Гриффит едва сдерживал стоны. С Гатсом было слишком хорошо, горячо и узко, сумасшедший, неистовый ритм срывал к демонам рассудок. Они явно сегодня узнали о себе и друг о друге много нового. Гатс и под ним был таким же яростным и несдержанным, Гриффит себя не узнавал - хотелось брать его ещё резче, заставить кричать, заставить его тело запомнить, кто именно довёл его до такого, что только с ним Гатсу будет так хорошо. Хотелось, чтобы было только с ним. Чтобы они были связаны так тесно, как возможно, чтобы он и не подумал уходить, оставить его одного, никогда. Гриффит уже был на грани, но сначала надо заставить Гатса кончить. Не сбавляя бешенного темпа, он обхватил рукой член Гатса и несколькими движениями довёл его до края. Гатс кончал бурно, сжимая его внутри, и Гриффит тоже долго не выдержал.   
Он вытянулся поверх Гатса, прижимаясь лбом к его спине. Дыхание постепенно восстанавливалось. Гатс молчал, и почему-то от этого было немного страшно.  
Но потом он пошевелился, и Гриффит откатился на бок. Когда Гатс приподнялся, стало видно, что повязка совсем пропиталась кровью, ещё сильнее измазав простыни.  
\- Врач будет в ярости, - по губам Гриффита скользнула лёгкая улыбка. - Тебе надо сменить повязку.  
\- К демонам повязку, - буркнул Гатс. - Я... - он замолчал и молчал очень долго, а Гриффит просто смотрел на него и ждал. - Ты даже не представляешь, что...  
В некоторые моменты Гриффит сам себя удивлялся. И все эти моменты были связаны с Гатсом. Вот сейчас, например, глядя, как тот пытается говорить о том, о чём у него никогда не получалось говорить - о чувствах, Гриффит ощущал слишком сильную и бесконтрольную нежность. Нет, это просто невыносимо. Он быстро накрыл его губы своими и целовал, пока хватило дыхания.  
\- Расскажешь, если захочешь.   
Гатс не умел говорить о чувствах. Да он и думать о них не умел, если уж совсем честно. То, что произошло сегодня ночью, обрушило его привычный мир и выстроило новый, а он пока не до конца это осознал. И опять эти огромные изменения были связаны с Гриффитом. Вся его жизнь так или иначе была связана с Гриффитом. Иногда, на короткие мгновения он даже забывал, что была другая. Но потом воспоминания возвращались. Гатс думал, что должен хранить эти воспоминания. Какими бы они ни были, они были его. И благодаря тем людям он жив и умеет сражаться.   
Но сейчас он впервые думал о том, что, возможно, имеет право простить себя.   
\- Тебе надо сменить повязку, Гатс, - Гриффит поднялся с кровати, - у меня были бинты, подожди. И как кстати слуги оставили воду для умывания.  
Гатс смотрел, как Гриффит невозмутимо готовит воду и бинты, улыбается, говоря об обычных, бытовых вещах, и думал, что всё же до конца ему Гриффита не понять. Пока тот промывал рану и делал новую перевязку, Гатс задал вопрос:  
\- Ты бы убил меня сегодня?   
Гриффит даже не прервался, продолжая сосредоточенно бинтовать.   
\- Я продумал удар с самого начала. И знал, как ударишь ты. Я боялся, что меч уйдёт в сторону - не было бы времени его остановить, но… всё случилось как случилось. Меч не отклонился, ты не умер.   
\- Но ты был готов меня убить? - не унимался Гатс.  
\- Да, я бы убил тебя при другом раскладе. Эта вероятность тоже была, но я рискнул.  
\- Так не хотел отпускать своё? – хмыкнул Гатс.   
Гриффит закончил перевязку и на миг коснулся своим лбом лба Гатса:  
\- Ради своей мечты надо быть готовым решиться на всё, помнишь? - улыбка снова вернулась на его лицо. – Но это был худший расклад. И к тому же, проиграть я мог только в одном случае – если бы твой меч сломал мой. Но этого не случилось.  
Наверное, у Гатса что-то было с головой. Иначе почему от мысли, что Гриффит настолько сильно не хочет его отпускать, что готов был убить, так тепло?   
Остатки воды командир-чистюля использовал, чтобы обтереть себя. И критически оглядел разворошенную кровать со следами крови и бурной ночи.  
\- Служанки явно поймут, что тут творилось, - хмыкнул Гатс. - Да и тебе не нужны такие слухи.  
Гриффит задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Тут ты прав. Это совсем ни к чему. Спать на грязном… Хорошо, что простыни хранятся здесь же.   
Постель была довольно быстро перестелена, а грязное бельё Гриффит кинул в огонь.   
\- Вот что я тебе скажу, - он расслаблено вытянулся на чистой кровати, так и не потрудившись накинуть на себя хотя бы что-то, - в следующий раз запрёмся в твоей комнате... ах, нет, вас же там четверо. Придётся что-то придумывать... Ну, или я всегда могу сжечь простыни, - смех был такой заразительный, что Гатс тоже не удержался. А потом осознал.  
\- Следующий раз?   
Гриффит поднял на него взгляд - опять привычно спокойный и безмятежный. Вот же сволочь.  
\- Гатс, разве ты не знаешь, что теперь обязан на мне жениться, чтобы спасти мою честь?  
Лицо Гатса вытянулось так, что долго сохранять серьёзность было невозможно. Гриффит держался несколько мгновений, а потом всё же засмеялся.  
\- Ты... скотина! - Гатс извернулся, схватил подушку и попытался ударить, но у Гриффита всегда была хорошая реакция. От подушки он увернулся, руку Гатса перехватил и придавил сверху собой.  
\- Ты серьёзно думал, что всё это – на одну ночь? - Гриффит вдруг перестал смеяться, наткнувшись на взгляд Гатса. - Что случилось?  
Гатс отвернулся:  
\- Зачем тебе такой риск сейчас? Тебе надо принцессу обхаживать, а не...  
-... тебя, - закончил Гриффит со смешком. - Да, тебя - куда труднее. Гатс, я ещё не решил ничего по поводу принцессы. Но вы там, похоже, всё решили без меня. У этого способа получить королевство – лёгкого, не спорю, - есть один серьёзный недостаток… истинной правительницей всё равно будет считаться Её Высочество. Вторая роль – не то, что мне нужно. Сейчас слишком рано, надо немного выждать, - Гриффит улыбнулся так, как Гатс не любил – хищно и холодно. – Но совсем немного. И действовать по обстоятельствам. А сейчас я хочу спать.  
Гриффит потянулся за одеялом, и Гатс заметил, что он так и оставил свой драгоценный бехелит в куче одежды на полу. Почему-то от этого было… спокойно. Гатсу не нравился этот «талисман». От него пахло опасностью.  
Уже проваливаясь в сон, Гриффит почувствовал, как Гатс придвинулся ближе и закинул на него руку. А потом осторожно притянул ближе.   
\- Я понял, что мне всю ночь не даёт покоя. Ты сегодня сказал, что ты меня любишь. Я точно помню. Это в каком смысле?  
Гриффит не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, но Гатс совершенно точно сводил его с ума.  
\- За всю ночь я не сказал ни слова лжи, Гатс. Спи. Только не смей завтра сбежать.  
\- Я не сбегу. Завтра. Куда я от тебя теперь сбегу.

 

Они проснулись от того, что кто-то изо всей силы колотил в дверь.   
Гриффит мгновенно сел и холодно спросил:  
\- Кто там?  
\- Гриффит!   
Каска.  
\- Гриффит, открой, пожалуйста. Мы всю ночь себе места не находили...  
\- Каска думает, вы там переубивали друг друга, - раздался спокойный голос Джудо.  
\- Я бы не отказался увидеть за дверью мёртвое тело Гатса, я даже помогу его спрятать, - а это Коркас. Гриффит, не оборачиваясь, придавил голову уже собиравшегося заорать в ответ Гатса обратно к подушке.  
\- Всё в порядке. Гатс жив.   
\- Гриффит, можно нам войти? – не унималась Каска.   
Хороший воин. Умный. Не доверяет никому, кроме себя и своих глаз. Так, стоп.  
\- Каска, кажется, перестала меня слушаться, - изумлённо приподняв бровь, прошептал Гриффит.  
Гатс фыркнул.  
\- Ага. Чтобы не зазнавался, господин генерал.  
Гриффит проигнорировал это замечание, поднялся с кровати и накинул халат. Тот был длинным и хорошо скрыл оставшиеся после Гатса синяки и метки на бёдрах и спине. Но шея и губы представляли не менее плачевное зрелище, судя по картине в зеркале. Это бы ещё можно было как-то скрыть, но как скрыть расцарапанную спину Гатса?  
\- В конце концов, - тихо прошептал Гриффит, - им можно доверять.  
В распахнутую дверь первым ворвался Рикерт, который сразу же бросился к Гатсу – проверять. Пиппин вошёл степенно и молча. Коркас всем видом выражал недовольство тем фактом, что его заставили сюда прийти. Джудо бросил один цепкий взгляд на командира, Гатса и комнату, после чего старался смотреть только на свои ножи.   
Каска выглядела растерянной и пунцовой.  
\- Гатс, - вопрошал Рикерт, заглядывая ему в глаза, - Гастон и остальные волнуются. Хотели тоже навестить, но постеснялись идти в комнату к Гриффиту. Но они переживают. Каска сказала всем, что ты случайно напоролся на меч Гриффита в тренировочном бою. Ты же не уйдёшь? Гриффит убедил тебя, что ты нам нужен?  
Гатс не успел сдержать смешок в ответ на такую постановку вопроса.  
\- Ага… убедил. Простите меня, ребята.  
\- У всех случаются плохие дни, - миролюбиво отозвался Джудо.  
\- Ага, только у него они случаются постоянно, - не выдержал Коркас.  
\- Заткнись, Коркас.  
\- Значит… всё хорошо, - выдавила девушка, не глядя ни на Гатса, ни на Гриффита. – Тогда мы, наверное, попозже зайдём. После завтрака.   
\- Думаю, мы можем позавтракать здесь, - вдруг предложил Гриффит. – Мы давно не сидели вместе.  
\- Ура! – Рикерт был верен себе. – Как раньше! Надо принести еды.   
\- Вот давайте все вместе и сходим, - оживился Джудо. – Гатсу нужно лежать, а Гриффиту – одеться. Командир, мы обернёмся за полчаса, - пообещал он напоследок, потянув за собой Каску.   
Гатс с Гриффитом снова остались одни.  
\- Ты собрал достойный Отряд, - наконец, сказал Гатс.  
\- Я знаю. Лучший из возможных.   
\- После завтрака поползу обратно в свою комнату, - Гатс сказал это просто так, обращаясь к себе.   
\- Знаешь, Гатс, - Гриффит безмятежно смотрел в окно, - твоя рана слишком серьёзная. Тебе нельзя перемещаться. Наверное, ещё пару дней я потреплю тебя в своей постели.  
Гатс фыркнул и расслабленно вытянулся на кровати, наблюдая за одевающимся командиром. Гриффит не надел свой талисман. Гатс сначала хотел напомнить, а потом подумал, что, наверное, Гриффиту он больше не нужен.

Спускаясь вместе со всеми в трапезные помещения, Джудо думал, что за один день и одну ночь на его глазах перевернулось несколько жизней. Джудо был рад, что не его. Его жизнь ему нравилась. Но троим предстояло как-то научиться жить в этих новых обстоятельствах. Особенно Каске. Но Джудо верил в Каску. Он вообще верил во всех них – Отряд Ястреба.


End file.
